Dr Brave
by MissKluck
Summary: AU. Sakura and Sasuke ends up working together to take down a thief. For day 9 of SSmonth.


Another prompt late, I know and I'm sorry, but with work as it is now my prompts will probably be a day late simply because both me and my betas are so busy, but a fic is still better than no fic right? :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Dr Brave**

"No! Please, stop! Don't take my bag! No!" Sakura stopped in her tracks as she heard the yells of a young woman behind her. Startled, she turned around only to get run passed by a young man carrying a bag, a crying, dark-haired woman yelling after the man to stop. "Can't someone please stop that man? He took my purse!"

Without thinking about it Sakura reacted instinctively, chasing after the man who had just passed her by. She would probably be late for work but her boss, the head of Konoha General hospital, never cared much. She always seemed to be drowning in a bottle of sake each time Sakura arrived at the office. The burglar turned a corner and so did Sakura, speeding after him. She hoped someone had called for the police or something because she wouldn't know what to do if the thief had a gun too.

Suddenly the man spun around, starting to shoot on Sakura who managed to dive away behind a wall just in time. She carefully peeked out from behind the tree, seeing the thief run off again. He would not get away though, not on Sakura's watch. She again sped after him, knowing of a side cut to take to try and take the man by surprise. And she managed to do this just fine, there was only one problem; his gun. He shot, Sakura diving once again and this time the bullet skimmed her, ripping up some of her clothes and cutting her in her side. Ignoring the sting of pain Sakura continued forward, throwing herself on the man before he got a chance to reload his gun.

She had no idea what she was actually doing, but she didn't like people who stole or did injustice towards other people, which was now the case for her slowly gaining the upper hand. It didn't seem like the man liked this though as he wriggled for a knife, trying to stab Sakura. A strong arm dragged her back and away from the knife in just the nick of time. Looking up, Sakura saw the arm belong to a young man about her age clad in a police uniform. He was muscular and handsome, having a dark mane of hair in a kind of peculiar style, like a chickens ass, and dark, dark eyes, like the mid of the night.

"Careful," he said, as he pulled her to her feet, his voice smooth and soft, yet deliciously husky as they were standing so close. The young policeman then focused his attention on the slightly beat-up thief trying to run away again. He cursed under his breath, starting to run after the thief, but Sakura soon caught up to him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I can help too," Sakura insisted, matching his jog as they both chased after the thief. "You'll need to make a strategy to catch him, and it's better to be two than one against him so you'll have someone to watch your back."

The policeman cast her another glance, "Ma'am, I'd advise you to stay back. I got it all covered from here. As a Konoha police officer, my job is to protect you—not get you involved in a chase against an armed thief."

Sakura merely followed him, refusing to back down as she kept his pace. And she almost thought she heard the policeman sigh. "If you want to help then take that road down there through that part of the park towards the large fountain. I'll chase him down there so you better stand ready by it," the policeman said after another minute of running. Sakura nodded, smiling slightly as the park came into view, and she and the police officer parted ways once more. She had to admit that it was pretty exciting to be chasing down a criminal, at least alongside someone else. After a couple of minutes the fountain came into view and Sakura worried for a moment if she had been too late. It did get some late hours at the hospital and she often prioritized work over training, but then she saw the thief again.

It seemed like the thief had spotted her too as he tried to look for a way away from them, looking over both at her and the policeman several times. He was pulling forth his gun again, the policeman closing in on him from behind and Sakura from the front. Sakura did wonder why the man would go such a distance for a little handbag, especially since he with the water fountain at his right had nowhere left to escape. And so he did the only thing it seemed he could besides running away; he fired his gun. Sakura didn't evade it though, having already spotted a toddlers family behind her she only continued straight forward, taking the hit to her shoulder as she jumped on the man.

The burglar and Sakura both fell to the ground, the man staring wide-eyed at the woman who had willingly taken a shot to the shoulder just to bring him down. Surprised himself, but taking advantage of the thief's shock, the policeman held down the man too, putting him in handcuffs. As soon as the thief was in cuffs, Sakura crawled off the man, holding the purse previously stolen.

"Is that your purse ma'am?" The policeman asked, forcing the thief to his feet.

Sakura smiled, shaking her head a little. "No, I don't actually know the person this belongs to, but I couldn't just stand by while others were being robbed."

And now the policeman actually smirked, slightly shaking his head too. "You're brave ma'am, I'll give you that. You probably should get that taken care of now ma'am," the policeman nodded to her wound.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sakura admitted, slightly embarrassed. "It's just a penetration of one of the large arteries though, nothing much to worry about. What I probably should worry about is how late it's gotten!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed, looking at her watch. "Dang it, my boss will kill me." The police officer was still smirking. "Well, it was nice to make your acquaintance, mr, um?" She suddenly seemed to remember that she didn't know his name. And even though the policeman stood there with a thief just caught, Sakura was bleeding from her shoulder and knew she was late for her work, she still looked slightly expectantly at the policeman.

"Sasuke Uchiha, ma'am," the policeman replied.

Her eyes widened a little as she realized who she had been working with without recognizing. "Ah, so it's you! Well, hopefully I'll see you around, Uchiha-san? My name is Sakura Haruno, thank you for your help," and with that she was gone, running down the street flustered, a purse still in her hand and Sasuke knew he'd probably see more from that interesting doctor. After all, she had just ran off with the stolen property.


End file.
